<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Scavenger Hunt (with a pinch of babysitting) by mochiiknees</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27905581">Scavenger Hunt (with a pinch of babysitting)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochiiknees/pseuds/mochiiknees'>mochiiknees</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Braincell Duo, Epel and Deuce are trying to babysit, Idk what happened this is just word vomit, M/M, Other, Prefect is missing?, platonic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:15:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27905581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochiiknees/pseuds/mochiiknees</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The prefect is missing, and there’s something in the school. Deuce and Epel (and Grim and Ace to some extent) try to deal with both of these issues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Deuce Spade &amp; Ace Trappola, Deuce Spade &amp; Epel Felmier, Epel Felmier &amp; Deuce Spade &amp; Original Character?, Epel Felmier &amp; Deuce Spade &amp; Yuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Scavenger Hunt (with a pinch of babysitting)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Whoa??? Not a3??? Im not sure if this is in character but I did my best! Hope you enjoy! This is a lot longer than my usual stuff.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ace Trapolla wandered through the halls, intending to loiter or bother the prefect.<br/>
“Ahh, I’m so glad the day’s finally over. I get to procras-” </p><p>“OI!” A shout thrust Ace out of his thoughts. The voice belonged to Deuce Spade. Ace let out a started yelp.</p><p>“Agh! You dumbass! Why’re you shouting like that out of nowhere!” </p><p>“You almost stepped on something, you imbecile!”</p><p>“Eh? What do you-” </p><p>Ace looked to where Deuce was pointing. Something small was left on the floor. It turned, revealing a beak. It chirped.</p><p>“AAAAA-!” The first-years screamed at the sudden sound until Deuce clamped his hands over his and Ace’s mouths.</p><p>“Eww, what are you doing sticking your fingers in my mouth like that?” Ace complained as soon as Deuce released his grip.</p><p>“We should be quiet, we wouldn’t want to startle it...or get in trouble for causing a ruckus...again.”</p><p>“What kinda bird is it?”</p><p>“I…I’m not sure.” Deuce cautiously scooped up the bird. Deuce moved his hands to show Ace… a chick.</p><p>“It’s a chick.”</p><p>“I know that, idiot.”</p><p>“So...what do we do with it?”</p><p>“Don’t ask me. Let's ask…the prefect or something.”</p><p>The brain cell duo made their way to Ramshackle Dorm. Ace didn’t bother knocking, he just barged in.</p><p>“Hey Prefect!” No response. </p><p>“Yuuuuuuu?”He called but, no one responded, except for the chick’s chirping. </p><p>“...Weird.” He muttered to no one in particular.</p><p>Deuce suggested, “Maybe they had to help with something?”</p><p>“You have any idea how little that narrows it down? They’re always helping with something.”</p><p>“Well, at least you’re smart enough to know that they’re helpful.”</p><p>“What do you-”</p><p>A different voice broke them out of their bickering. “What are you two doing here? Have you come to see the Great Grim himself?”</p><p>“Ah, no. We came to see the Prefect. Do you know where they are, Grim?”</p><p>“Fgna! You mean, you don’t know? It's not my business, ya know?”</p><p>“What the- Yes it is?? You LIVE in the SAME BUILDING YOU-” Ace was going to get a headache.</p><p>“Shut up! You’re too loud!” Deuce suddenly interjected.</p><p>“So are you, you dunce!” Ace shot back.</p><p>Grim finally answered Ace’s question, “Well, I dunno where they are, so let's just go find ‘em! I could smell ‘em from a mile away! I am pretty great after all!” </p><p>The chick chirped at the implication of how the Prefect smelled, weird...</p><p>The trio, or quartet if you include the chick, started their search! They travelled far and wide…to the Heartslabyul lounge.</p><p>——😼♠️🐣♦️❤️——</p><p>“Ah! Adeuce combi! And Gri-chan! Back at it again! Whatcha doing? And where’s the Prefect?”</p><p>Deuce perked his head up at the sound of the third year’s voice. </p><p>"Ah, Cater-senpai. We were actually thinking of where we could find them. Do you have any ideas?”</p><p>“Eh...I think they were helping Epel with cleaning the entire ballroom. Sounds like it sucks, especially since he was supposed to do it by himself, originally.”</p><p>“Oh, well, thank you Cater-senpai. We appreciate the help.” Deuce got up and bowed respectfully, then got really confused when Cater took a picture.</p><p>“O-M-G! #Cute! Where’d you find your friend? #Chickadeuce_Combi!” Cater eagerly posted something to MagiCam.</p><p>“What…?” ‘Friend? What could Cater-senpai be…’ Deuce had a revelation. “Oh! The chick was just in the hallway, we were looking for the Prefect to see if they knew what to do with it.” </p><p>“Why not just babysit it? I’d love to see more of the #Chickadeuce_Combi! Ah, bet then again, Riddle probably wouldn’t be very happy… Well, good luck! I’ve gotta head to the Light Music Club!” Cater sent himself off with a wave and a final picture of the ‘Chickadeuce Combi’. </p><p>“Wait, where are we going?” Ace asked, seeming to have woken from a nap.</p><p>“When did you fall asleep?”</p><p>Ace made a shrugging gesture and a ‘eugh?’ noise.</p><p>“Whatever, we’re heading to Pomefiore, Cater said the Prefect was there.”</p><p>“Oka-AAGH!” Ace was promptly stepped on by Grim and pulled out of his chair by Deuce.</p><p>——😼♠️🐣🍎❤️——</p><p>Once the quartet made it to Pomefiore’s ballroom, they heard a soft voice...muttering complaints and curses. Along with those various mumblings, they heard a lot of splashing.</p><p>“Ugh, my wrists are going to fall off… Where’d the Prefect go… I need some fu-”</p><p>“Epel?” At the mention of his name, the Pomefiore first-year cut himself off and dropped his sponge.</p><p>Epel scrambled to pick up the sponge and find a good word that started with ‘Fu’ “Fu-fu...F-Fun! A fun break! Just a small one! I wasn’t going to…” Epel looked up to see some of his fellow first years… and a chick...on Deuce’s head. Epel thought to himself, ‘Well, at least it’s not Vil-sama.’ </p><p>“Whatchu lot doin’- ah, I mean...What are you guys doing here?” </p><p>Ace explained their situation, “Looking for the Prefect, Cater told us they’d be here. So…where are they?” </p><p>“I… I don’t know... They had left a few minutes ago.”</p><p>“Ah, well, thank you for your time, Epel! Good luck with your cleaning!” Deuce bowed again, and the chick almost fell off his head.</p><p>“Ah, Deuce be careful! Your friend could get hurt.”</p><p>Deuce immediately fixed his posture and lightly checked his hair for the chick. “Y-you’re right, Epel! How irresponsible of me…”</p><p>“Don’t mention it! Actually, don’t mention anything...I’m not really supposed to be talking to anyone ‘til I’m done with all this.” Epel stretched his arms and gestured to the entire room.</p><p>Ace pinched the bridge of his nose, “Great Seven, what did you even do? This has gotta be punishment for something, right?”</p><p>Epel cautiously looked around and lowered his voice, clearly watching for Vil, Rook or just anyone who had the ability to tell him off.<br/>
Gathering his confidence he admitted his crime. </p><p>“I… I said that Rook was an asshat.”</p><p>Deuce looked like he was going through a crisis and he covered the chick’s nonexistent ears. Ace haphazardly fought back a chuckle, while Grim grinned and laughed, </p><p>“Nyahaha! That's great!”</p><p>“No, it’s not, Grim. Why don’t you help Epel with cleaning?” Deuce scolded Grim with a “bonk” to the head.</p><p>“Wha- No! The Great Grim can’t-”</p><p>But the Heartslabyul first years already left.</p><p>——♠️🐣🍎——</p><p>Another day, but still no Prefect. But on the other hand, the Heartslabyul Dorm gained another (temporary) resident. The problem is Riddle didn’t like them that much. So Deuce and Ace would have to take care of it in secret. Ace also wasn’t really willing to take care of the “stupid bird”, So it was only Deuce trying to care for it in secret. Currently, Ace had basketball and Deuce had been left alone. The first year set the chick down on a table and was staring intently at it, wondering what to do. He stayed like that for who-knows-how-long until…</p><p>“Deuce?”</p><p>“Ah! Come in, the door should be open!”</p><p>Epel appeared in the doorway when Deuce turned his head.</p><p>“Did you manage to find the Prefect?”</p><p>“Actually...no. We still don’t know where they are.”</p><p>“That’s strange… Well, how’s the chick?”</p><p>“They’re good...I hope. I was thinking of giving it a name.”</p><p>“Really?” Epel asked, with an amused huff.</p><p>“Well, calling it ‘the chick’ seems...rude? The horses in the horseback riding club are named, so why not the chick?”</p><p>“Ehh, the chick is…” Epel trailed off, afraid to hurt the chick’s feelings, for some strange reason. “Nevermind, did you have a name in mind?”</p><p>“I was thinking...Enka?”</p><p>“Enka?” Epel echoed the Heartslabyul student, seeing if the name suited the chick. “That sounds nice.”</p><p>Deuce sprouted an idea, “Epel, you’re a farmer, right?”</p><p>“Yeah, why?”</p><p>“Do you have any experience with chickens?”</p><p>“Wha-no! I’m an apple farmer. Sure, my family has horses, but definitely not chickens.”</p><p>“Agh, I’m so sorry for assuming! Please forgive me!” Deuce bowed at inhuman speed, which may or may not be impressive.</p><p>Epel tried to hold in his laughter, but failed. “Snrk-Ehehe~! You’re fine, you’re fine. But I guess, I could help you take care of Enka.”</p><p>“Really?! Thank you, that would be wonderful!”</p><p>“It’s the least I can do, you did have Grim help me clean the ballroom, after all.”</p><p>“Okay so...how do we take care of Enka?”</p><p>——😿♠️🐣🍎❤️——</p><p>Ace barged in the dorm with a depressed and tired Grim cradled in his arms. He was greeted by Deuce reading a book with the chick. A bowl of apples cut into small pieces in front of them.</p><p>“What the hell are you doing, dumbass?”</p><p>Deuce quickly dropped the book and maneuvered to cover the chick’s ‘ears’. “Language! I was trying to talk to Enka.”</p><p>“Who’s Enka?”</p><p>“The chick, Deuce thought it would be nice if we gave them a name.” Epel walked into view, with a list of places at Night Raven College.</p><p>“Hah, of course, he would. Enka’s an alright name, I guess.” Ace snatched the paper out of the lavender haired boy’s hands. “What’s this for?”<br/>
“It’s for when we search for the Prefect, so we can cross off places we’ve already searched.”</p><p>“We gonna start searching now? Or what?”</p><p>“That works for me.”</p><p>“Nya-wah-haahhhh...I miss Yuu…” Grim sobbed, but no one knew if it was genuine tears.</p><p>Enka chirped sympathetically.</p><p>——😼♠️🐣🍎❤️🐩——</p><p>The now-quintet only got one step into NRC’s halls before they were stopped by faculty. </p><p>“My my, what are the puppies doing out of their litter?” Divus Crewel said, with a dissatisfied face.</p><p>“Ah, Crewel-sensei. We were going to look for Yuu.” Epel calmly responded, in contrast to Deuce’s panicked bowing. (Enka was safe, instead of being on Deuce’s head, they sat in Deuce’s cupped hands.)</p><p>“Ah, the Prefect puppy would be right...there.” Crewel pointed towards the small chick cradled in Deuce’s hands.</p><p>“EHHHHH?!?!”</p><p>“QUIET! DOWN BOYS, DOWN!” Crewel cracked his whip and cleared his throat, “Ahem, yes. Surprisingly, that birdie is the Prefect, at least, it should be. A student was staying after school to understand this transformation potion better. They accidentally spilled some and Yuu happened to be in the splash zone, and then they were nowhere to be found.”</p><p>“So… that would mean that Enka is Yuu.”</p><p>Enka chirped in approval, and in a tone that sounded like “Yes! Finally!”.</p><p>“Ya kiddin’ me?” Ace threw his hands up, very pissed, “So we had ‘em the whole time!”</p><p>“Nyagh...This is confusing…”</p><p>“If you puppies would stop yapping, I could transform them back.”</p><p>“Right! Of course, yes sir!” Deuce quickly gave his teacher Enka.</p><p>Crewel sent the group back while he got started on transforming Yuu. Grim, Epel and Deuce waited patiently in Ramshackle Dorm, Ace had detention for something he had done earlier in the day.</p><p>——😼♠️✨🍎——</p><p>Yuu looked down at their hands, thankful that they were no longer wings. They took their human hands and opened the door.</p><p>“I’m bACK-” They didn’t finish their sentence due to Grim tackling them.</p><p>“Yuu! You’re back! You can’t leave the Great Grim alone by himself!”</p><p>“Ahaha, I won’t, I won’t.”</p><p>“Glad you’re okay, Prefect!” Epel warmly smiled at them.</p><p>“Must’ve been interesting being a chick for a while, huh?” Deuce rested his hand on his chin as if he were contemplating what the experience would’ve been like.</p><p>“Yeah, but at least you got to take care of me! I wouldn’t mind if you did it again!”</p><p>The Prefect’s statement caused Epel to hide his face and Deuce was left a stuttering mess.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>